Harry Potter and the Four Seasons
by SummerSnow33
Summary: Winter, the shy one! Summer, the precocious one! Autumn, the logical one! Spring, the self loving girl! The 4 Seasons have their own adventures in the Harry Potter series! Filled with comedy and drama, see what really happened in the Harry Potter Series!
1. Winter

**All right. HELLO ALL!!! I am doing a new fic!...well, not really, see, this is a collaboration fic with three other people, all of who are one of the main characters in this fic, since it has four POVs...why?...Because we can biznotch! OOh...**

**Well, anyway, I am Summer Fares in this story...I don't come in until later, but for now enjoy the writing styles of Winter McKnight, who, in my Inuyasha High school fic, is Ayame!**

**Oh, we've written SO much...but i will still update only every week or so...bwahahahahahahahahaha!**

**DISCLAIMER: ...I hate you all, do you know why? because I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!! (cries) Why the hell do i have to admit to this horrible truth EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER?! It's like a little part of me dies every single time!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter and the Four Seasons**

**Chapter One: Winter's POV**

The carriage ride to Platform 9 3/4 was a long and tedious ride. My mother whose long silvery hair was blowing into my face, sat next to me discussing the education I would be receiving at my new school, Hogwarts, with my uncle, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts. Their long discussions of their old days at Hogwarts gave me no interest of where I would be going. I only thought, _why did I have to go to Hogwarts?_

My father, who unfortunetly died two winters ago when I was just nine years old, placed me in a pre-education school when I was seven. Since then, I have been taught by various professors, simple level one and two spells mainly, daily spells that would be used in daily life. I was just doing fine at Durmstang. Now I am to go to Hogwarts. My mother forced me to go.I remember her yelling at me...

"Winter Allison Sarah McKnight, you will go to Hogwarts and that's **FINAL**!"

It was her school, not mine. I wanted to go to my father's school. **MY** school, Durmstang.

My mother shook me out of my train of thought. "Honey, we're here!" she exclaimed. "We're at Platform 9 3/4! One of the many steps to Hogwarts! Oh, you're going to love it there"

I tried to smile. "Hurray..." I said sadly. I looked outside my window. This is my future and I have to live with it.

"I hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts, Winter," my uncle said from across the seat. I nodded as a reply.

He looked over at me and smiled softly, he knew what was going through my mind...

"You know...if you don't like it and you're unhappy, I COULD make some arrangements for you..." he whispered and winked at me while giving my mom a sneaky glance.

"Thank you, uncle," I said to him with awe. He was the only one that knew how I felt.

The carriage pulled to a stop in the drop off zone. The ghostly driver opened the door on my mother's side. She exited with Uncle Albus. I sighed, grabbed my book bag and left. The platform was filled with young witches and wizards loading their things as well as departing form their parents. My uncle summoned one of the train men to load my things onto the train. My mother went to talk to other mothers who were departing from their children.

"Winter," my uncle called. "I hope you have a good train ride. I'll see you at the school"

"Goodbye," I said. I waved a little to him hoisting my book bag onto my shoulder. He left me, disappearing into the crowed. My mother saw him leave and walked up to me.

"Winnie," she said, calling me by my pet name, "I really do wish you have a good time at Hogwarts like I did. I'll miss you and I know you'll miss me too." She pulled out a small box from her purse. "This is a special locket that will protect you wherever you go. A friend of mine gave it to me but you seem to need it now more than ever." she handed me the box and then looked at me, her face crumbling as the conductor started his final calls.

I opened the box to find a heart shaped silver locket. "Oh, thank you, mommy!" I said. "I'll miss you, so much." I hugged her goodbye and waved as she departed. I made my way near the walls of the platform, not ready to enter the train. I had plenty of time before the train left so I decided to examine the locket.

Two snakes were etched into a heart. Who could have given this to mother if not father?

...but...wait... Father's family crest are the white ravens... Who could have the crest of the snakes? I opened the locket to find a picture of my mother and father, their smiling faces looking at each other and no one else...

I closed the locket and looked down, _why was it that good people had to leave this earth?_ I sighed and remained in deep thought...until I was given a big push from behind causing me to fall forward and hit my shoulder against a stone column.

"Hey!" a boy cried. I turned around to see my attacker. It was a boy around my height with platinum blonde hair and gray eyes. He looked at me, his eyes changing from something akin to scorn to surprise and concern. "Um, sorry"

I stood up straight and rubbed my bruised arm. "It's okay"

"But I hurt you," he said looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine, really," I responded clutching the locket tightly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself, "I just came through the portal. I didn't know you were standing there"

I smiled. "It's okay, I understand. I'm Winter McKnight," I greeted. I pocketed my new locket and grabbed my bag off the floor.

Draco smiled. "Hey, um , do you want to sit with me in the train?" he asked.

I nodded and gave him a smile. "Sure." We became friends then and there. My first friend at Hogwarts...

Later on, as Draco and I headed for the fourth cart of the train I tried to start a conversation with him to get to know my new friend, but the loudness of the crowd made my voice disappear.

"What!?" Draco yelled.

"Never mind!" I yelled back.

"What?!"

"Never mind!" I yelled back even louder.

He grabbed my hand so we would not get separated and I gasped...I think the rug on the cart gave me a static jolt.

We entered the train and into an empty compartment. He sat next to the window putting his pack beside him while I sat across from him doing the same.

Draco started to talk. "So tell me about yourself, Winter"

We started talking and suddenly the door opened...

**

* * *

Okay, so to explain, there's four main Characters, i BET u can guess their names already...if not, well then ur a bloody twit. Each chapter will be in a different POV, enjoy! Oh and for chapter five, i'll be adding Character Profiles on each of the main characters...that way u'll be exposed to each character already, and u'll be able to understand it...i'd just saying this ahead of time...**

**OH! And to any that think i might be copying this fic from winter44, I'm not, she's Winter McKnight in this story and I'm Summer Fares...it's a collaboration, so don't go reporting me for plagerism, if you want, send Winter44 a personal message and ask her, Kay? Plus if you've read my other stories u know that i hate plagerism...ugh, bloody morons who do that! GOD!...Okay, now i'm bored...byes! **

**Summer Fares - Feb, 13, 2007**

**aka. CutePsycoNhyper**


	2. Summer

**Okay...so i'm bored, so i decided to add the second chapter...MINE!!!! WOOT! SUMMER HAS ARRIVED!! Anyway, You will pay attention...or i shall shank u...are we clear? yes? good...**

**DISCLAIMER: Um...I don't own Harry Potter...(has a shirt that says 'Harry is MINE!' on)...u can't sue me for the shirt! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA take that biznotch!

* * *

Chapter Two: Summer's POV**

I looked at the wall again and stared...

I turned to my father and stared at his face...

then turned back to the wall, staring for another five seconds...

then I turned back to the aformentioned father...

...I turned back to the wall

"So..." I finally said, my eyes remaining on the wall as if searching for an answer to a riddle, " I'm just supposed to...run into it...?"

"Yes," father responded for the fourteenth time, rolling his eyes, "Now hurry, your sister is already waiting on the other side."

I gave him one last look...this wouldn't be the first time my father tricked me into doing something stupid...seeing nothing amiss in his face, I got my things ready, took one final breath, closed my eyes, and ran.

When I opened my eyes again I was already in Platform 9 3/4. I let out a deep breath and turned around to see my parents coming through the portal along with my little sister.

"Be sure to send us a letter once you get there," my mother was saying as she hugged me goodbye.

"Mom...i'll be fine! Sarah already went to school at Hogwarts, it's not like this is the first time you're sending a daughter there," I said as my older sister laughed.

"Yes, but you're my baby!" my mother cried and hugged me again.

"Actually, that would be Emily, you know? The six year old right behind you?" I said looking over at my little sister, who was currently perched on top of my father's shoulders.

"Ah, yes...okay, then why am I hugging you so much? Off with you!" my mother said, letting go of me, smiling mischeviously.

I laughed and gave her a kiss on each cheek.

"Bye bye love, make sure you don't annoy EVERYONE in your dorm" Sarah said as she hugged me bye...wasn't she supposed to be at work or something?

I worked my way over to my father and gave him a huge hug, "Bye daddy, make sure to send me you-know-what's whenever you-know-who isn't around" I said and winked at my father who smirked and gave me a wink back...hehehe...

"Bye little one, have fun without me" I said to my little sister and kissed her cheek.

And with that I made my way to the train, leaving my family waving behind.

* * *

Once inside, I looked around the compartments, trying to find some room, why the bloody hell was it so full in here?! 

The very first compartment I looked into, I stopped to introduce myself to three people inside. The first was a girl my age, I could tell by her wardrobe, was a Muggle, who seemed to be scolding a young boy with red hair and freckles who was holding a rat. He looked incredibly similar to Mr. Weasley from the Ministry of Magic...such a nice man. But the third person was the one that caught my attention.

He had black messy hair and amazing green eyes concealed by a pair of glasses.

"Hello," I said to the three of them, "I'm Summer Fares."

The girl was instantly up and shaking my hand. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said. Then she pointed at the red- headed boy and said, "that's Ron Weasley and that's" she pointed at the other boy, "Harry Potter." Ron gave me a wave and Harry smiled.

"Hello, nice to meet all of you," I said, slightly taken back by the girl's eager introduction.

"Um..." I looked around and noticed their compartment was very cramped...damnit.

"You guys look full, so I guess I'll go find another comp-"

"Your an elf!" Hermione suddenly interrupted.

"What!" I asked. "Well, yes, I am, well, sort of. I'm half elf from my father and half fairy form my mother," I explained.

"You have both elf AND fairy blood?" she squealed. "That is amazing! I don't think there has ever been a mix like that."

"Um, yeah, other than my sisters and I..." I said still a little startled by her sudden outburst, this girl was a little...scary...I liked her though.

"Does that mean you can do fairy magic?" she asked, looking at me eagerly.

"What's fairy magic?" asked Ron, who, along with Harry, were watching with great interest.

"It's magic that only fairies can do. Faries have the ability perform wandless magic, they can transfigure and create objects just by thinking it, " the girl named Hermione answered them, it sounded like she was reciting something she had read, "They can also levitate, make force fields and heal others, and they have been reported to have certain powers over plants and nature."

"Wicked," Ron said.

"Can you do any of that, Summer?" asked Harry.

Okay...really gorgeous eyes...

"Um...yes, some of those. I'm not trained enough to do all, but I can transfigure most things, levitate, make semi-impermiable force fields," I answered and smiled at him...he he, " but the powers over nature and such is something your born with, so is the healing thing."

"Oh, were going to have a grand time at Hogwarts," said Hermione smiling at me, and I had to smile back, she was a very entertaining person if nothing else.

"All aboard!" I heard the conductor yell.

"Well, I got to go. I'll meet up with you guys later," I said. All three said goodbye and I left the compartment.

* * *

I asked further ahead and found most of the compartments were full. Finally, I came to the last compartment. 

"Okay, if this place isn't at least partially empty, i'm gonna end up sitting on top of the train."

I opened it and was glad to see there was only two people in it. They seemed startled by my sudden entrance.

"Hello," I greeted. "My name is Summer, would you mind if I sit here with you?" I asked.

"No, come in," said the boy who had blonde hair that was almost white and gray eyes, across from him was a girl with black hair and blue highlights, she seemed quite startled. "My name's Draco Malfoy, by the way and this is Winter McKnight." the boy continued pointing to the girl.

"Hell-" I was suddenly interrupted as the door burst open by two very large boys.

"Crabbe, Goyle, where have you two been?" asked Draco.

"Oh, just looking for the food trolley," said one of the two as he munched on some snacks," youg mant shume?" he offered to me with his mouth full of food.

"No, thanks," I said disgusted. "You know, you guys are the second cartload of people I've met," I said, "I've met a boy named Harry Potter and his friends on the last compartment in this train."

"Really," said Draco with interest. "Come on then, boys, let's go welcome Mr. Potter." He then left saying goodbye to Winter and I. Crabbe and Goyle trailing after.

I turn back to the girl who had taken out a book to read. I sat across her where Draco had been sitting and took out a book also.

"What are you reading," I asked her.

"A V.C. Andrews novel. Ever heard of her?" she asked.

I held up my book , which was a VC Andrews novel and said, "She's only one of my favorite authors!"

We then started talking and discovered we had a lot in common, liking many of the same bands, authors, movies and shows, of course, these were all so general.

When it came to specific things we were completely different; I was a good public speaker, she is too shy. I love sports, she didn't. I had never even tried wand magic before, she had been trained at Durmstang. I was an elf-fairy, she was a witch. She loved to play musical instruments, I didn't. I love to sing, she didn't like it to much, and of course there was our names...do i even have to say it? Summer is the opposite of Winter.

"Hey, let's do some magic," Winter suggested, putting her book away and taking out her wand.

"Allright," I responded, putting my book to the side as well.

"Let's decorate this cart," and with that she muttered some words, swished her wand and the room turned from red to blue.

"Um...I think I like it red, but okay." I responded with a smile...she was very well trained.

"You do something now," Winter said looking at me expectantly.

"Alright," I responded and thought for a moment.

Thinking of an idea, I closed my eyes and said, "Levrious," and dozens of blue and yellow flowers decorated the edges of the ceiling and wrapped around everything else, it looked as if we were outside.

"H-ho-how did you do that?" Winter asked startled. "You don't even have your wand out!"

"I don't need it. I'm half fairy. I can do wand-less magic." I said as I blushed slightly

"That's amazing. What else can you do?!" she asked.

"Well...you like music, right?" I asked. She nodded as a reply.

I closed my eyes ans said, "Prelodious," and suddenly music floated from inside of me. It was soft and peaceful after a minute or two. I turned it off by saying 'perlidious' again.

"What was that?" Winter asked, her voice calm and happy.

"It was my soul-melody," I explained, "It is helpful during times of panic, fear or anger because it calms people down. All fairies have a soul-melody."

"Hogwarts in 30 minutes," yelled the conductor.

"Come on, Winter, we better change into our robes," I said and grabbed our trunks.

* * *

**How do you all like Summer...you better like me! Yeah, that's what i thought! Um...Okay...so review...or i'll shank you wiht a spoon...yeah, u THINK i'm crazy, but see, here's how i see it, if soemthing like a knife, which slides into you very easily, hurts like hell, how would it feel if something blunt like a SPOON was slid into you? Ooh...smart huh? So, now that you know my ingenious plan...REVIEW!**

**CutePsycoNhyper**

**aka Summer Fares**


End file.
